Springvale
Springvale school |factions =Apostles of the Holy Light |quests ='Following in His Footsteps' Holy Water |cell name =Springvale |refid = }} The ruins of the town of Springvale are located west of Washington, D.C. in the Capital Wasteland. Springvale School, Megaton and Vault 101 are all close to the ruins. Background In the 2060s, Vault-Tec began construction on a Vault, later named Vault 101, in the hills west of this town. In the days leading up to the Great War of 2077, families in Springvale petitioned for spots in the vault. At least one family, the Gomez family, was accepted, and one family was not. In 2241, Vault 101 sends an expedition into the Capital Wasteland. The scout leader notes that Springvale is deserted except for giant ants. In the same report, she notes that the roads are badly damaged. This expedition successfully established contact with the citizens of Megaton. Eventually raiders established themselves in the nearby Springvale School where they prey on caravans and wastelanders, and attempt to dig an underground entrance into the vault in order to raid it. After the battle between forces of the Enclave and the Brotherhood of Steel at the Jefferson Memorial, the Apostles of the Holy Light establish the Holy Light Monastery in Springvale. This monastery is located in the cellar of one of the houses. This house is southwest of the Red Rocket gas station. Layout There is a small, intact ranch house, which is the residence of Silver, a former Megaton resident. The ruins of the town continue past the school to the ruins of a building on the banks of the Potomac. Springvale's tallest remaining structure is a water tower. On the road east from Vault 101, there are four two-story houses, a children's playground, and a gas station. South of this road, there is the water tower. At a T-junction, the east road intersects the north road. On this road, there is the small ranch house, a bus stop, and a two-story house. The road ends south of a house, identified as House #6, at a T-junction with a north-east road. This road ends abruptly in front of the school. North of the road, across from the school, there are additional houses. Further up a ridge to the west, there are two more houses. A scenic overlook, east of Vault 101, offers a panoramic view of the town and Megaton. House #1 This is a south-facing house north of the east road. A blue mail dropbox is west of the house, which contains three frag grenades as well as some jet. In front of the house, there is a standing mailbox. Inside the house, next to a chimney, there is a cabinet. House #2 Diagonally from House #1, there is a north-facing house. Lying on its side next to the porch, there is a mailbox. Inside this house, there is a footlocker lying close to a chimney and there is a refrigerator at the back of the house. House #3 Diagonally from House #2, there is a south-facing house. In front of it, there is a derelict blue car. Its mailbox is standing and has a Pugilism Illustrated inside. Inside the house, there is a safe containing minor loot with a very easy lock. House #4 Across from House #3, there is a north-facing house. West of the house, a destroyed car sits. Its mailbox is standing. Two suitcases are on the porch. Inside the house, there is a cellar door which requires a key. In Broken Steel, this is the location of the Holy Light Monastery. Playground In the center of Springvale there is a playground which is in fairly good condition. Also, there is a swing set, a merry-go-round, monkey bars, a pair of see-saws, and even a slide. The park is located south of Silver's house. Gas station East of the playground, across the road, there is a west facing Red Rocket gas station. The station has a Nuka-Cola vending machine. Small ranch house This intact single-story house is northwest of the bus stop, and is the residence of Silver. This is the main location you must travel to for the unmarked quest 300 Pieces of Silver. House #5 North of the bus stop, there is a west facing house. Inside the house, there is a cabinet with a very easy lock. To the side of the house, there is a second blue mailbox drop. House #6 (Gomez residence) Northwest of House #5, there is a south facing house. Its mailbox is standing. Inhabitants Initially, the town is deserted except for the hovering Enclave eyebot, the occasional giant ant or vicious dog, and the caravan traders from Canterbury Commons. The newest inhabitant is Silver who lives in the small ranch. However, like most of the Capital Wasteland, hostile factions begin appearing in the town over time. One of these factions is the Enclave. When the Enclave forces forcefully present themselves in the Capital Wasteland after acquiring the GECK, a squad of Enclave soldiers is delivered by a Vertibird to a landing zone northwest of Springvale. These soldiers establish a small base camp. They are ordered by their superiors to kill what is considered inferior, such as ghouls and wastelanders, and will attack the Lone Wanderer. Another hostile faction in Springvale is the gang of raiders. They have established a base camp in the Springvale School, and are using it to attack the caravans and travelers heading to Megaton. The raiders are also excavating inside the school but later found a giant ant nest in the caverns. If Broken Steel is installed, after the events of Take it Back! ex-members of the local cult Church of the Children of Atom, who call themselves the Apostles of the Holy Light, migrate to Springvale where they establish a monastery. The monastery is home to humans and ghouls. Ghouls are ex-humans of the cult who volunteered for this metamorphosis by irradiating themselves. Guards are positioned near the entrance. Notable loot * Letter from Vault-Tec - There are two types of these letters, and both are seen in Springvale. While the first is a rejection letter, the second is an acceptance letter. This letter is located in a mailbox at house #6. * Pugilism Illustrated - This book is located in a mailbox at house #3. The rejection letter for Vault 101 may also be found in this mailbox. Related quests * Following in His Footsteps * Holy Water Notes With Broken Steel installed, occasionally an Enclave soldier will appear before The Waters of Life quest. Appearances Springvale appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * Sometimes the map marker will not register. * A bug can occur where Jenny Wilson will randomly spawn here and slowly walk back to Andale. Gallery FO3 PI Springvale.jpg|Mailbox containing the Pugilism Illustrated Springvale.jpg|Screenshot of Springvale FO3 Vault Secure.jpg|Another screenshot Springvale intro.jpg|Springvale seen in the Fallout 3 intro FO3 Springvale Megaton sign.jpg|Sign leading to Megaton Category:Springvale de:Springvale es:Springvale fr:Springvale it:Springvale pl:Springvale ru:Спрингвейл uk:Спрінгвейл zh:春谷镇